Blue
by Storm-Eyes-Osprey
Summary: The last thing lingering in my vision a sweep of blue, blue like the river, blue like the sky, blue like Crowpaw's eyes, blinking out with the breath of a smile whispering onto my jaws until I knew nothing but darkness.


**I don't own Warrior cats, and the idea for this oneshot goes to Snowfeather4876**

* * *

><p><strong>Blue<strong>

* * *

><p>It's all over. The rock presses into my paws, pads almost sliding out over the edge, rough and harsh, the the last piece of Land I know I'll ever feel, the knowledge of this burns at the back of my mind, and I almost turn and run, away from my destiny, away rom what I know what I have to do. But I can't. I see him, and I can't. Crowpaw. The terror in his eyes splits my heart in two, the beautiful, crystalline eyes that shine from his darker pelt like the sky at morning, blue as the depths of the river, eyes that I never believed I would grow to love, but eyes that I now can't bear to look away from. Where his eyes once smiled, though, there was now terror, the thought of his imminent death racing through him, Sharptooth, the huge, tawny form thrashing across the cave, the blood of cats splashed across its jaws, blood that would soon be Crowpaw's if I didn't act. Closing my eyes, I let memories flood through me and dance across my pelt, wanting to drink in every moment that I had left, each second more precious than I could ever have previously imagined.<p>

_"Hey, Crowpaw!" Calling out to the grumpy Windclan tom, I smirked and scooped up a pawfull of water from the numbingly cold stream that I stood in, My eyes dancing with cheerful malice as it scattered over Crowpaw's head, a gasp rising to his jaws as cold swept over him, pelt slicked down, a look of fury in his eyes that was soon quenched as I laughed and dragged myself out of the stream, shaking my soaked fur out deliberately close to him so that spiralling crystal-like droplets scattered over him once again. _

_"Feathertail!" He spluttered, striking out mockingly with a small, smoky grey paw, batting me on the head in fake-annoyance. "That was cold!" Grinning, I fluffed out my silver grey fur and butted my head against his, a small, reverberating purr vibrating up from my chest and my eyes fluttering closed in content, the beating of Crowpaw's heart steady and in synchrony with mine, his voice whispering in my ear as he pulled me closer with his tail. "You're freezing, Feathertail..." Silence, nothing but the beating of his heart._

_"Feathertail, where-" I bolted upright to see Stormfur looking down on me, shock striking across his eyes before being replaced by anger, his tail flicking in irritation. Pulling away from me, Crowpaw's face crumpled into a snarl, his gaze narrowed in my brother's direction, all warmth and affection long gone. "Feathertail, we're going hunting. Come on." Straightening up, I cast a final, longing gaze towards Crowpaw before following Stormfur away from the river._

Stormfur... The grey tom crouches beside me, his fur pressing against my side, once again something I never believed that I'd have to live without. His eyes, his pelt, everything was so heart-wrenchingly familiar, each ruffle in his pelt, each scar on his body mapped out in my mind, every quirk, every downfall, we had experienced side by side, Brother and Sister, united in our half-clan parentage, divided blood that meant nothing yet everything at the same time. But we survived because we were together. We never left one another, not for the world, not for the stars. But now... Now I have to. I have to leave him, to save cats we barely even knew, fulfilling a destiny that was believed to be his. He didn't know what I was about to do. He wouldn't know until I was falling towards the ground, falling, twisting, crashing... So far down...

_"Featherpaw?" I looked up to see Stormpaw staring down towards me, a weak smile upon his face, pelt damp and eyes wide with fear as he pressed against me, the tremor of his limbs all too noticeable. _

_"Yeah?" My own voice shook, fear at what lay outside of the cave filling me. Cats faces, leering in, crowding around to view the Half-Blood specimens that had been captured and restrained, unaware that we were scared, oh so scared. To them, we were worthless, hardly even cats, our lives meaningless. The though intensified the shuddering._

_"We're gonna be alright, you know." Stormpaw's voice cracked as he pressed into me, and I closed my eyes curling against him as I had done as a kit, haunted by the blood of our mother, washed over our paws as we tumbled out into the world, our beginning, her end. How cruel the world is. For one life to be created, another must be taken. That is how things must work. But to be taken from us, thrown into a cage and left to die for the love our parents shared? Not even life would be so cold._

_"I know. As long as we're together, they can't lay a claw on us." My voice shaking in my throat, I leant over and placed my paw on top of Stormpaws' trying to force down the claws of terror that tore at my chest. _

_"Featherpaw, I won't let them touch you. If they hurt you, I'll kill every one of them." Stormpaw's vow rung in my ears, and I dipped my head._

_"And if they hurt you, I'll kill them too. I promise, I won't let you die. If we die, we'll die together, I promise you." _

_A screech of pain filled the cave, and Stonefur's blood scattered on the ground._

Regret tearing at my heart, I took a step closer, and closed my eyes, feeling the voices of Starclan whispering in my ears, spiralling around me, flooding the air around me, sending bravery coursing through me as I let a small smile trace across my mouth before I drew back, whispering softly.

"I hear the voices Clearly now. This is for Me to do."

The confusion from Stormfur is almost enough to stop me, and, before I can back away, I fly. Eyes flying open and a screech rising from my jaws, I flung into motion, my body flying forwards and sailing through the air, the screams of anguish filling my ears as I let my eyes drift shut once more, my body colliding with the stone, no pain filling my body, only a deep, calm serenity.

I am the Silver Cat. This is my destiny.

Crash.

Heartbeat.

Blood.

Eyes.

Blue eyes.

_Crowpaw..._

I lifted my head, heart fluttering weakly in my chest, feeling darkness dance in the edges of my vision, closing in on Crowpaw, merging in with his pelt until all that was left was his eyes- his blue eyes that were filled with so much sadness that it overwhelmed me, shaking limbs, the blood of Sharptooth dusting his pelt.

"Think you have Nine lives, do you? I saved you once; don't make me save you again..." One last breath, the eyes shaking before me until the darkness swept in and claimed me, the last thing lingering in my vision a sweep of blue, blue like the river, blue like the sky, blue like Crowpaw's eyes, blinking out with the breath of a smile whispering onto my jaws until I knew nothing but darkness.

_I am the Silver Cat. _

_This is my Destiny._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess all I have to do now is thank you. This oneshot is basically to commemorate my 1 year anniversary here on Fanfiction (Yep, I joined exactly one year ago!)<strong>**, and all I can say is what a year it's been! In such a short amount of time, I've managed to gain almost 100 favourites as an author, and beyond that in follows, and every last one of you, even if you've only just clicked on one of my stories, I have to say thankyou. Without Fanfiction, I would still be a relatively immature teenager with no idea how to write properly, but being here of Fanfiction has just changed everything, I've improved my writing beyond anything that I could ever imagine, and you, my readers, my reviewers, my followers, are who I have to thank for that. Without you, I would have given up long before now, and would probably just be a typical 14 year old (There, now you know how old I am!) with no writing skill.**

**Again, Thankyou so so much.**

**Storm**


End file.
